Mommy and Me Groups
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Natasha and Maria could handle anything, S.H.I.E.L.D made sure of that. They couldn't however handle all that came along with motherhood. (mini series)
1. Laser Toys

Maria was at the police station being handed her three month old daughter and waiting for the police to process the release papers. This was the second time this happened and she really should not be allowing Natasha to attend the classes but well she knew how much Natasha actually enjoyed going to them. It was the other parent's she had the problem with.

"What are we going to do with Mommy huh?" Maria asked their little girl in her arms. She knew that Natasha lost her tempter sometimes but it would be very helpful if when she did it, their daughter wasn't taken into protective custody even if it was only for a few hours but all it took was for one of them to say something and they could lose custody over her all due to Natasha's fucking will power.

Natasha was finally being let out and knew to at least look sorry for what she did.

"What the hell goes through your mind?" Maria had to know, the first time fine, she lost her temper but this was the fifth time. "Do you know how hard it is to find baby groups that will actually let us join anymore?"

"It's fucking Carol's fault! She keeps making it seem like Anna is slow or something. I'm not putting up with her insulting our daughter. Are you okay with that?"

Everyone has that one person they really fucking hated. Since Natasha retired and all, that person was Carol. She was in the lamas classes with them, she even gave birth in the same hospital only she delivered on time where Maria went into labor two months early and Carol kept going on about how wonderful it is to give birth to your baby and have the doctors hand it to you a say congratulations on your healthy baby whatever. Maria had her stomach cut open since Anna decided she was going to force her way out feet first.

"Natasha we are talking about a woman who named her daughter Mckaty. Are you sure she wasn't just being her clearly brain dead self?" Maria honestly didn't know why people were allowed to name children whatever stupid name they thought of.

"Well Mckaty, Jesus it actually hurts to say that name out loud it's so fucking retarded, has started to sit up on her own. Anna hasn't."

"Mckaty is three months older than Anna sweetie. That's to be expected."

"But Carol is making it seem like Anna might be retarded since she isn't sitting up yet."

"Ignore her. Stop breaking parts of her. The next time you get arrested we might not be able to bail you out." Maria knew this was going to happen soon. Usually after a third time they have to spend jail time not that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't pull some strings and get her out.

"How much damage did I give her this time?" Natasha asked she was going for a nice clean break five times in the arm.

"Broke her arm in three places."

"Three? Fuck, I was trying to make it five. I'm getting rusty." Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha before unlocking the car with the remote started.

"You do know that you're going to need to stop swearing in front of her soon before she starts talking right?" Maria didn't want to deal with the shit from Stark if her daughter's first words were a swear word.

"Yeah I will. Fucking Carol would love that." Natasha took the baby out of Maria's arms when she started reaching for her.

"Really? You're going to promise not to swear by swearing in the same breath?"

"That's her name from now on Fucking Carol."

…

Natasha was sitting on the counter watching Maria cook while Anna was down for a nap.

"How long is it going to be for this time?" Natasha asked filling up her cup from sink right next to her.

"Not sure. Maybe a few months." Maria answered reluctantly, she didn't want to talk about this.

"They can't send someone else in your place?"

"You know they can't." Maria was tired of this conversation, it happened every time she had to go away for a mission.

"Fury doesn't travel as much. Shouldn't he be retiring soon? You know so you can just take over."

"He isn't going to retire any time soon." Maria shut the over door and left the pan on the burner and turned around to face Natasha. "We both knew this was going to happen." Maria didn't like going away for months at a time and missing their daughter growing up but she didn't have a choice with her career.

"I know. We agreed that me retiring was the best option but it doesn't mean I didn't wish you could stay here all the time." Natasha knew it wasn't fair guilting Maria like this but it was true. She wanted her girlfriend back for good, not just for a certain time until she had to leave again.

"I don't like it any more than you do. Tonight after we put Anna down for the night, and she actually sleeps for the night I'll make it up to you okay? And every night from then on when I'm here." Maria knew it wasn't something she could control but they needed to make the best of it. With all the gadgets that were out now she knew she would be seeing them everyday even if there was a screen between them but it was better than nothing.

"Better make it up to me tonight, making me go months without getting anything." Natasha wrapped her arms around Maria's waist pulling her in close for a kiss. "We could just kill Fury…"

"Yeah I thought about that too, but then we'd need to hide the body, kill any witnesses, burn those bodies as well. I'm telling you in the long run it might just be easier on us if I just go on the carrier for a few months." Maria did honestly think about killing everyone so that way she could stay home with her family and not have to leave them for months and miss everything.

"Yeah, I guess it will be a lot easier if didn't kill everybody." Natasha sighed in defeat. "This is a nice moment isn't it? Just us enjoying each other, no crying baby to interrupt. We can just relax and finally have sex more than one maybe in two weeks…Jesus that is pathetic we use to do it like eight times a day….I miss having sex eight times a day….I miss shooting people. I just really want to fucking shoot someone again….I'm bored. I finally have a normal life and I'm bored. I'm not meant to be going to Mommy and me groups, they are fucking annoying. I cannot sing wheels on the fucking bus anymore. I don't want our daughter to be one of those annoying as brats that do the boring as kid stuff. I want her to be like an adult already. I don't want to change any more diapers. I just want her to be fully grown and already kicking ass so I don't need to worry about her not breathing." Maria was a bit shocked by this confession. She didn't know where it came from or this was how she was feeling.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Maria asked already planning on what she was going to tell Fury to keep her off that helicarrier at least a for a little while.

"A week since you went back to work." Natasha mumbled and she never mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Nat. If you want to go back to go that's fine. We can hire a nanny or whatever, we'll manage." Maria didn't want Natasha to be miserable all day and night because she felt trapped at home. She gave her a tight hug before turning back to the cooking food and turning everything off. She walked right back to Natasha and lifted her off the counter. "Come on, we're going to bed. It can sexual if you want, and not if you want. But we are defiantly going to go lie down there and you are going to tell me what has been going through the beautiful mind, which is in every way superior to Stark's." Natasha allowed herself to be led back to the bedroom and she laid down when Maria tugged her down. "Start talking you."

"I think I'm just bored. When I think about going back to work I keep thinking about all the stuff in Anna's life that I'm going to miss and I don't want that to happen but I don't know what to do in this life. I'm not use to it. I'm barely use to seeing it without being distracted over a mission…I just don't want to cause her some major trauma because I'm a terrible mother."

"Natasha you are not a terrible mother. The way you are with Anna is amazing, I mean I have seen her throw up on you five times in one day and each time you cleaned her up, gave her to me or put her in her high chair got one of the quickest showers I ever saw you have and you change your clothes into something that doesn't have puke on them, you take her clothes and yours and actually clean them. The only time I see you do any tedious domestic chore is for her. You are one of the most spectacular mothers I have ever seen, and that includes all the carbon copies step ford wives." Maria was stroking Natasha's hair, a habit that they both found comforting.

"See you can go off tv shows. I have nothing to learn off of." Natasha knew the whole growing up without a mom argument was useless with Maria, she did it too. "I'll just show her funs ways Barbie can kill Ken."

"She might not want to play with Barbies and if she does, I'm sure she will be able to teach you how." Maria was going to explain more about how Natasha was worrying over nothing but she was interrupted by Anna crying. "Don't get up, I'm sure she's just fussy." Maria really wanted to deal with all of this before Anna woke up and she was hoping that maybe she'll fall back asleep.

"That's not her fussy cry it's her hungry cry." Natasha told her, Maria didn't know babies had different cries for different things let alone what each one was for her daughter.

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The fussy cry has the heart breaking sobs because she thinks that will make us run to her quicker and give her attention like she wants, the hungry cry has more breaks in between and the she needs to be changed cry sounds more annoyed like why didn't we change her already." Natasha figured the actually in pain cry was different too but she wasn't looking forward to hearing that.

"Do you want to go pick her up or get the bottle ready?" Maria was good with either.

"I'll get the bottle, bring her out to the kitchen okay, she won't go back to sleep for awhile we're going to need to ware her out." Natasha got up despite the fact that Maria was still trying to keep her in bed. "Maria you have to let me go."

"I know, I'm trying to." Maria sighed and finally let her go, getting up herself.

Maria entered the kitchen with Anna cuddling into her right shoulder when she reached for the bottle.

"She likes it better on other side when she's eating." Natasha pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what side she's on when she's eating." Maria rolled her eyes but when she tried to feed her Anna wasn't having any of it. Finally Maria switched her over and when she placed the bottle to Anna's mouth she opened up and started to take it.

"Told you." Natasha was taking toys out of the toy box and putting them around the living room in different places at different heights.

"Why are you making a mess?"

"I'm not making a mess I'm helping Anna develop her cognitive skills. I went out and bought a second of all the toys she already has so when I put them around the room I can hold up the toy and she can point to it in the room." Maria was still amazed at how amazing Natasha was, she was going above and beyond what most parents would do. It may have had something to do with the fact that when Maria was pregnant Natasha found practically every single parenting book and read them.

"Why didn't you just use a picture of the toys."

"She's a baby, I don't want to confuse her with all of that yet. She's only three months Maria."

"But holding up two of the same object won't confuse her?"

"She can hold the second one. Touch it. It's real, it isn't a picture."

"Fine, alright Christ you are way too invested in this what baby minds can and cannot handle."

"Anna is going to be smart. A lot fucking smarter than Mckaty and when she is top of her class at Harvard and Mckaty is stuck working at Mcdonald's I am going to Carol and I am laughing in her face at her failure as a parent."

"Nice to see you don't plan on holding onto this grudge." Maria rolled her eyes but picked up on the second toys and held it up for Anna who pointed to the couch where the other toy was. "Wow looks whose a little genius."

…

"Where is my little Anastasia Romanoff!" Tony called out walking into the apartment looking around, Pepper behind him rolling his eyes.

"That's not her name Tony stop calling her that." Maria scolded from the living room where Anna was lying on her stomach on the floor lifting her head up at the tv where some movie about shapes was playing, it was very colorful.

"I like it better and it fits. Anna Hill is boring." Tony sat down on the floor next to her and reached to grab a toy on the floor. "These toys are boring, I can make you better ones. I make you a toy with a laser."

"You are not giving her a toy with a laser."

"Not until she's older." Natasha changed Maria's answer for her.

"Fine. No lasers for now. So Anna what improvements should Uncle Tony make to your boring toys?" The baby girl just looked at him before turning away again and looking towards her mom.

"Leave the toys alone Tony, and you are not and will never be 'Uncle Tony'." Natasha was not having any of this. "You don't even know her name."

Tony ignored her and picked up Anna. "She likes me. I'm Uncle Tony."

"I've tried to fix this. I have, I swear." Pepper didn't want to be lumped in with Tony. She knew that was the only reason why she wasn't getting Anna if Maria and Natasha died suddenly.

"We know Pepper but you're still not getting Anna if we die. You ruined all chances of that when you made the unwise choice of willing dating him." Natasha didn't like talking about who was going to raise their daughter if they died. It was the main reason why she decided to retire so that way it was less likely for both of them to die.

"Who is getting her?" Tony asked playing with the baby.

"Phil, if Phil is dead too Clint and we will be forever wondering how he out lived us." Maria listed the choices.

"But they are both with S.H.I.E.L.D. they both have very good chances of dying just as much as you too." Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah but we know they will both raise her like we would."

"Growing up and calling all the other people peasents."

"Natasha I already told you, you are not teaching her that."

"It was on Doctor Who and it was funny!"

"He said it was unfortunate and he also referred to himself as Stormageddon: Dark Lord of All."

"That was funny!"

"Natasha, I already said no. I don't care what some tv show does, unless it's like Super Nanny or Nanny 911 because they are helpful." Maria was putting her foot down and Anna seemed to be getting a bit upset. Tony figured it was because she didn't like it when her mommies fought and he didn't blame her.

"Fine." Natasha looked over at Anna and Tony and went over to them. "Come here baby girl." As soon as the baby was in Natasha's arms she started to cuddle into Natasha and grab her shirt. "I'm going to go put her down for her nap."

"What about family?" Pepper asked.

"What about family?" Maria answered making up bottles to keep in the fridge.

"You could leave her with a family member."

"Yeah, no. Tony has a better chance of being named guardian before anyone in our family does."

"Wow that really says something."

…

Maria was letting Natasha relax today so she was going to take Anna to the Mommy and Me groups.

Natasha was still thinking if she wanted to go back to work so Maria was doing what she could to help her make up her mind.

That's why she was going to deal with Carol today.

"Maria, so nice to see you again. Natasha still in jail?" Carol asked with Mckaty in her arms. The middle aged blonde woman had more work done on her face then Joan Rivers.

"She had something to do Carol. How is your arm doing? Still hurt?" Maria looked at the cast and was tempted to re break it.

"Yes it does, William thinks I should sue but I think the restraining order is enough." She laid the baby down on the floor and watched as Mckaty sat up all on her own. "They grow up so fast, soon she'll be crawling and walking all on her own. Is Anna still inactive?"

"Anna is ahead of the normal milestones for a three month old. Can Mckaty find toys that you have spread out in a room and pick out specific ones?" Carol was silent but glared. "No, gee that's too bad. I do hope you're stimulating her brain so she can pick up on basic things."

…

While Anna and Maria were at the Mommy and Me play class Natasha decided to go visit Phil at work. He was always good with advice. Plus she wanted to pick something up that she was sure was there as well.

The security desk however didn't like the idea of a non-employee hanging walking around the building though. So she had to call Phil who had to pull some things and now she was stuck with this stupid sticker stuck to her which had in big angry black letters 'VISTOR' on it.

"So you are aware that Maria isn't here right? She actually has a few days off." Phil asked sitting in his desk and gesturing for Natasha to sit down as well.

"Yeah, she took Anna to the Mommy and Me class today. I was thinking about coming back to work. Normal life is boring. I love Anna more than anything but I just find normal life boring. I keep missing the most insane parts which I thought I wanted to get away from."

"Natasha I know in the past that you and therapists didn't get along but have you considered maybe seeing one now? The main thing a child needs is stable parents and we both know you don't have the best history for mental stability." Phil didn't mean it as an insult and Natasha knew that.

"I can be mentally stable. I am pretty much…when it counts…for the basic stuff Anna needs."

"You need to get better and stable for you. You started opening up more and becoming emotionally available for Maria, not because you wanted to but because you wanted to be there for her and be worthy of her. Same with Anna, you want to be the kind of mother she deserves so you do what you know she needs even if every part of you is screaming not to. You retired so you could stay at home with her because you don't trust anyone else expect Maria to look after her and you knew Maria wasn't going to give up her job."

"Maria wanted to get a segregate to carry Anna. She didn't want to take the time off work or be stuck behind a desk for nine months. The only reason we didn't was because I said that we would have no idea if the segregate was doing the right stuff and staying healthy."

"So you only gave up working so Maria wouldn't?"

"Pretty much."

"So come back to work. If you're bored with normal life hire a nanny, set up a ton of nanny cams and come back to work." Phil suggested.

"What if the nanny is an assassin planning to kill Anna and then us?"

"Background checks. We will do background checks. Run finger prints if they burned them off will we not hire them okay."

"Fine. I guess we can give it a shot….now do you know where the injections with autism is? I want to give Mckaty autism so fucking Carol will shut up and stop making it seem like Anna is slow."

Phil just gave her this look which she read as concern but at the same time she thought it reminded her of when he was helping deprogram her and she gave a very dark and morbid and possibly sociopathic/psychopathic answer about what to do when a child runs in front of your car. (The answer was not teach that fucker a lesson about who he's fucking with.)

"Natasha, first of all you cannot plan to give a baby autism that is wrong on so many levels. Second there is nothing you can inject someone with to give them autism and if there was and S.H.I.E.L.D had it you would never be given it. Unless they injected it into you…on an unrelated note have you been feeling anti-social lately?" Phil asked pretending to be all concerned. "You know more so than usual."

"Was I injected with autism?"

"No….maybe….would that even affect you? I mean nothing else seem to."

"I don't know." Natasha was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it and hung up after a few minutes. "I have to go bail Maria out of jail and get our daughter out of proactive custody."

"Shoe's finally on the other foot."

"Yup, she also beat the shit out of Carol. I think we're going to be banned from all play groups now." Natasha still wasn't sure if she was going to go back to work but she was looking forward to seeing the damage Maria caused to Carol and finding out the story.


	2. The Wiggles

Maria was back on the helicarrier, Natasha was still staying home with Anna and trying not to punch Carol in her overly worked on face but everyone has their challenges.

Natasha was lying in bed with Anna next to her watching The Wiggles singing about some pirate. She was starting to fall asleep (she had gotten up every half hour with the now seven month old, she doesn't want to sleep in her crib or be out of Natasha's arms when Maria is gone) She just needed a few moments of sleep, like ten minutes. She didn't know how Anna was so wide awake but damn it that baby was clearly better than her at this.

Anna babbled away as the men on tv sang and when she noticed her mommy's eyes closing she just had to change that. She didn't want her to miss this fun and exciting show so she was going to make sure she didn't. It just happened to be by hitting her mother in the face repeatedly.

"Anna, baby stop hitting mommy. I'm awake see?" Natasha sat up more to prove that she was staying awake. The little baby just babbled along reaching up to play with Natasha's hair. "You ever get sick of The Wiggles? No? You know Mommy watches this show, about a yellow sponge that wears pants and a tie and has a friend named Patrick, but since you aren't sick of watching the same Wiggles dvd over and over again, Mommy hasn't had a chance to watch her show." Natasha missed talking to grown up she did. She missed Spongebob more. She changed the channel over and the second the Wiggles were off the screen Anna started bawling. Natasha changed it back and looked at her daughter. "Fine fine I will never turn off the Wiggles."

…

Natasha was making baby food for the next week, Anna was in her playpen sucking on her blankie while The Wiggles played on the tv when Pepper came.

"Hey Pepper wasn't expecting you." Natasha opened the door and moved to let Pepper in. "I was just making more baby food for Anna. What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Why don't you just buy baby food? It's really cheap." Pepper had gone straight to the playpen and picked up Anna.

"If I make it I know what's in it. I don't trust Gruber." Pepper gave her an odd look but she chalked it up to Natasha's usual weirdness.

"I heard that you're getting bored with this whole stay at home Mommy bit."

"Who told you?"

"Tony. He bugged Phil's office. Anyways I need a new assistant and no one was as good as you were…well Natile was…but still. Before you say no, the office right next mine is empty and it can be converted into a nursery as soon as you say yes and you can pick your pay. We will match S.H.I.E.L.D's pay. Just please say yes. I need you, I need you so much it's ridiculous.

Natasha sighed and stopped what she was doing. "You want me to come work for you? As your assistant…you are willing to pay me whatever I want and even turn a large office into a nursery so I can take Anna with me to work?"

"Yes. Tony said the only reason you aren't back at S.H.I.E.L.D. is because you don't want to get a nanny."

"Yeah that's true. Alright I'm in. I'm not starting until the office is done. There needs to be a tv in there so Anna can watch The Wiggles and I'll need baby monitors so when she's having a nap I can keep an eye on her."

"Done. You can also pick out whatever you want in the nursery." Pepper didn't care what the cost was, Natasha was the best and she wanted, nay she needed the best.

"I'll pick it all out and call you for the payment info." Natasha was already thinking of the sites and shops.

"Just take my company card. We'll get one for you of course."

"This goes without saying but when Maria gets back she will come before work."

"Whatever it takes to get you to work for me again." Pepper honestly didn't care. "Now that that's all taken care of. Mind if I take Anna for a few hours. I want to take her shopping and watch everyone fawn over her."

"Only for two hours and if you are thirty seconds late I will kill you." Natasha was going to use this time to nap while watching Spongebob. No more Wiggles for awhile.

…

Natasha was enjoying relaxing in bed without The Wiggles playing and being smacked in the face with a baby. Yes if Maria was with her it would've been better but right now she'll take whatever break she could get.

She was worried that so many terrible things could happen but she knew that, they were unlikely and if all she did was worry about them she'd have herself driven nuts. So she was using Spongebob to distract her.

She was even playing her action figure, Maria bought a bunch for a laugh so Natasha bought a skipper doll and started to make it look like Maria. It was cheesy but that's what you did when you were in a relationship. You act as cheesy as you can it was just a bonus with her and Maria that they tried to out do each other and humiliate the other.

"Yeah there is no way I can do this." Natasha sighed and leaned back on the bed. "This is already too boing for me. That's it I'm calling Pepper. I want my baby back." Natasha wasn't doing this. She thought she wanted a break but she didn't know what to do without Anna. "Fuck I am so bored."

…

Pepper was currently in Barney's with Anna having a few salesgirls cooing over the baby. Yes, she was saying that Anna was hers. Yes Anna was actually starting to get fussy and kept looking around and when she never saw what she wanted she would start crying for a while before she started looking again. Pepper was pretty sure Anna was looking for her mommies because when she would see someone who looked like Maria from behind she's raise her arms but when the woman turned around Anna would put her arms down and start crying. Pepper could get her to calm down a bit but it was clear she wanted her mommy. Pepper figured something like that would happen it was the first time Anna was out of her mother's sight for a while.

When her phone started ringing she knew it was Natasha. She was surprised she waited this long to call to get her baby back. She had a feeling that Natasha was going to be one of those mothers who waited outside the school for the child.

Natasha wanted them to come back right away and Pepper agreed to, after all if there was one person you didn't want to have mad at you it was Natasha Romanoff. "Sorry to run ladies but her other mommy on the phone and she is missing her little princess." Pepper grinned as the other women started cooing more and more over Anna. The only thing cuter than a little baby girl was a baby girl with two mommies.

"It's time to go baby." Pepper told Anna who seemed happy at the idea, at least she wasn't crying.

When they got back to the apartment Pepper could hear Natasha laughing on the other side of the door. It wasn't the usual laugh Pepper heard from the assassin (although admittedly she rarely heard her laugh)

"She is going to be so excited to have you back tomorrow. Fine I'll bake. Yes I will make it all from scratch. Fine I'll wait until you're here before I start. You have the weirdest fetishes."

Pepper knocked on the door, she didn't want to just walk in encase someone else was in there or she was interrupting phone sex. She didn't know how they were dealing with the whole distance thing. She heard Phil and Clint comment about how Natasha and Maria seemed to have more sex than porn stars and she didn't think it was possible for people who did it as much as them to go to none like that.

"Pepper is back with Anna. Well then stay on the line and listen to her babble but if she starts sucking on the phone I'm taking it away." Natasha opened the door and took her daughter who was reaching for her. "Here Anna someone wants to talk to you." Natasha placed the phone up to the toddler's ear and watched with a smile as she started to look around for Maria's face to put to the voice.

…

Maria was coming back, she could only stay for a few days but she'd take them gladly. She loved video chatting with them but it wasn't the same. So when Fury said that he could spare her for maybe three days she didn't care how much of a pain it would be for her to fly a plane down and back again she wanted to spend time with her family.

She was speeding but she didn't care. She missed her favorite leather jacket but after three days of dating Natasha that somehow ended up missing and only to be seen when Natasha had it on. But she was use to Natasha's clothes kleptomania habits, it only ever became an issue when one of Phil's Captain America items went missing.

She liked the underground parking their building had, even if it did bring back memories of her chasing after Loki with the whole thing coming down behind her.

She could smell the baking from the hallway and couldn't keep the grin off her face. She used to be so good at making her emotions but no, Anna and Natasha were making it harder and harder for her to do that. Just thinking about them would bring a smile to her face.

She took out her keys knowing that Natasha always locked every second lock on the door. (There were six so no matter how someone tried to pick them they would always be relocking the doors and they went) Once they were all unlocked she push the door opened and was greeted by the sight of Natasha in an apron baking and Anna in her playpen watching and dancing (as much as a toddler could who couldn't stand up) to The Wiggles. "If this is the sight that greets me every time I come home I have no complaints." Maria grinned as she wrapped her arms around Natasha, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't understand your fetish with Martha Stewart." Natasha rolled her eyes as she turned around so she could be closer to Maria.

"Not a fetish and not Martha Stewart. You just look so good." Maria was kissing along Natasha's jawline. "After we put Anna to bed, I want to see you in nothing but that apron." She smiled into Natasha's cheek. "Now, I need to see my baby girl." Maria went right to the playpen when Anna was laughing and reaching up for Maria. "Oh sweetie I missed you so much." The little toddler just bunched up Maria's shirt.

Later that night Maria was on the couch with Natasha in her arms and Anna on her lap. They were watching something that wasn't The Wiggles and Anna wasn't freaking out. Natasha knew that had to be due to the fact that Maria was actually home now and Anna just wanted to keep her there.

"Maria?"

"Yeah Tasha?"

"Anna started talking this morning…"

"She did?"

"Uh huh guess what she said?"

"What?"

"She told me she thinks we should get a cat."

"We are not getting a cat."

"But Anna wants one."

"And Anna can get one. When she is older and moves out on her own."

"Fine. I want a cat."

"What you mean this whole time our seven month old didn't say 'I want a cat.' I am stunned."

"Don't be bitchy."

"Natasha we are not getting cat. If you really want one you can get our own apartment and buy a cat."

"I want you more."

…

Maria was stroking Natasha's hair as they laid in their after sex glow.

"That was amazing. I mean…that was amazing. I love you." Natasha didn't think she could feel more at peace with her face buried into Maria's neck. "We need to do this every day."

"I agree completely. We need to do this so much more than we have been. I was thinking about when a good time would be to tell you."

"To tell me what? Did you change your mind about the cat?"

"Would you get over the cat. We are not getting a cat." Maria didn't know why she loved cats so much. "Fury is talking about taking a few months off, with him off I'll be acting Director which means that I will be in headquarters a lot instead of the helicarrier."

"Which means you'll be home a lot more." Natasha finished for her.

"Right."

"Sounds perfect." Natasha stretched out. "I agreed to work for Potts."

"She finally got you to agree?"

"What can I say it's a nice little break from everything."

"How much is she paying you?"

"However much I want. She's also throwing in a large office transformed into nursery so I can keep Anna with me."

"Still paranoid that someone is going to pose as a nanny to kill us?"

"It's not paranoia that makes it sound like I'm being irrational when really that is a very high possibility."

"I'm sure I can pull some strings and get one of the nannies from the royal family."

"I knew some people who posed as nannies to the royal family. They each tried to kill me."

"I don't think that is actually true, but I can never tell with you."


End file.
